iTones
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by name. First iCarly fic
1. Sam playful

**iTones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 1: Sam (playful)  
**

Carly and Sam sat on the couch watching a rerun of Girly Cow. They were suppose to be going over the sketches for the upcoming episode of the web show but Freddie had texted saying his delousing was taking longer, as his mother wanted to be extra thorough, and they'd have to rehearse about an hour later than planned. Once Girly Cow ended and after channel surfing through all the channels like four times Sam sat back with a sigh. Suddenly feeling extra bored and needing something to do Sam picked up the pillow beside her.

'Hey, Shay.'

'Yea, Puck-,' she tried to say as Sam hit her with the pillow. 'Sam,' Carly said as she grabbed her own pillow and swung at her.

She missed because sensing it was coming Sam ducked and hit her again laughing. Not wanting to only be on the receiving end Carly picked up another pillow and swung two handed at her. Ten minutes later Freddie strolled, care and lice free, into a feather covered Shay living room. Upon seeing him enter both Sam and Carly turned their pillows on him. Needless to say the sketches never got rehearsed and the trio had to buy brand new pillows for the couch the next day.

**A/N: My first iCarly fic & first multichap fic or more accurately a collection of one-shots**


	2. Sam pity

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 2: Sam (pity)**

Carly made her way hurriedly down Atlantic Street. She hadn't heard or seen Sam in two days and that was highly unusual so she decided to head to her apt. She made her way into the apt. complex and Sam's apt. She knocked on the door and waited. No answer. She continued to knock and wait. Ten minutes later she was pounding on the door.

'Alright, alright,' Sam said as she woke up to the pounding. She rolled out of the bed and went to answer the door. The pounding continued and did nothing to alleviate her headache. 'Geez Mom, I told you to check for keys before you left out,' she said as she opened the door. Instead of her mother she saw her best friend standing at the door.'Carls? What are you doing here?' Her voice was hoarse from coughing so much.

'You haven't been to school in two days. Is everything ok,' she asked as she walked in. She took in the sight of the Puckett household. There were dishes in the sink, the floors were sticky, and garbage was overflowing out of the can. She knew there was little to no food in the refrigerator as Sam spent most of the time at her house eating. She turned to look at Sam and saw how disheveled she looked in the light. Her hair was tussled, her clothes were dirty, and she looked really tired.

'You could've called. I'm sick.'

'Your phone's off. Did your mother pay the bill?'

'It is?' Sam sighed. 'I doubt it. My mom was supposed to be paying the bill and getting me some medicine. That was a few days ago.'

'Sam.' She went over and guided her best friend back to her room. She sat her on the bed and began going through her dresser pulling out clothes.

'What are you doing,' Sam asked around a cough.

'I'm packing you a bag so you can come home with me. Spencer won't mind.'

'Carls, I can't let . . . '

'Nonsense,' Carly said interrupting her. 'Who knows if or _when_ Pam will be back. I'm not going to just leave you here. After you're better we can come back and I'll help you clean up.' Carly tossed her some sweats and a coat. 'Put those on. The faster we get to my house the faster I can nurse you back to health.'

An hour later they were back at Carly's apt. Sam had showered, ate, and was now resting comfortably in Carly's bed. Carly brought her in some medicine.

'Here you go,' Carly said as she held a tablespoon of reddish brown liquid out to her.

'Eww, that stuff is nasty.'

'It's going to make you feel better.'

'But I like you taking care of me,' Sam said with a smile.

'Don't get used to it. Now take your medicine.'

'Fine. Thanks Carls.'

**End.**


	3. Sam nervous

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 3: Sam (nervous)**

Carly and Sam walked into the Shay household after a long day at school. Spencer was in the living room surrounded by dozens of cans of shaving cream, razors, and a 4ft. tall ice man with a pumpkin-esque face. His face lit up when he saw his little sister and her friend. He got up from where he was and went over to them.

'Hey, little sister. Other little sister,' Spencer said as he rubbed both of their heads. Sam's featured darkened at his choice of words but she smiled before anyone noticed. 'Where's Freddie? I haven't seen him in awhile.'

'He's busy with the A.V. club and other stuff,' Carly said quickly.

'Oh. Hey, check out my latest sculpture,' he said gesturing to the mess behind him.

'What is it,' Carly asked.

'I'm calling it Shaved Ice.'

'Shaved ice sounds really good about now,' Sam said as she eyed the little ice cube man.

Spencer stood in front of the ice man protectively. 'Stay away from Mr. Freezy,' Spencer said animated.

Sam just laughed. Carly grabbed some fruit and a few drinks from the refrigerator. After telling Spencer they were going to do homework the two girls disappeared upstairs and Spencer got back to work on his sculpture. Once they got into Carly's room and Carly put the drinks, snacks, and her book bag down Sam closed the door and stared at her.

'So do you want to start on Math or English,' Carly asked.

'He called me his 'other' little sister.'

'So?'

'So? I thought you were going to talk to him.'

'I tried but . . '

'But you got scared,' Sam finished her sentence for her and Carly just nodded. 'I thought you were happy?'

'I am.' Carly walked over to her and interlaced their fingers. 'I'm so happy.'

'Then let's tell him.'

'Yea, because that worked out fine last time.'

'That little nub was in love with you. Of course it's going to take him time to adjust.' She knew Carly was still hurting Freddie had stopped speaking to them once they told him. iCarly hadn't been on the air in almost a month. Sam tried to reassure her things would be ok even though she wasn't so sure herself. 'But Spencer's your brother. He's going to love you no matter what.'

'Sam.'

'Come on kid. I'm going to be right there.' She squeezed her hand. Carly smiled a bit but her stomach was in knots. Carly nodded weakly and the two of them headed back downstairs to the living room area. Spencer looked up from his work when he heard them on the stairs.

'You guys headed to the Groovy Smoothie,' he asked.

'No,' Sam said. 'We wanted to talk to you.'

'Ok.' He dropped the shaving cream and razor and took a seat on the arm of the couch. 'What's up?'

'Well, you see it's . . . it's,' Carly said trying to find the words.

Sam squeezed Carly's hand. The brunette looked into the blondes eyes and she smiled at her. Carly closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to steady herself. 'Me and Sam have feelings for each other and want to be together. We told Freddie and now he's not talking to us. Please don't disown me or ship me off to Yakima,' Carly said in a rush.

'Whoa. I would never disown you or ship you off to Yakima,' Spencer said as he walked over and hugged his sister. 'If Sam makes you happy I'm all for it. I just want your happiness. Besides, Sam isn't all bad.' Carly teared up at this and began to sob into his shoulder.

'Thanks, Spence,' Sam managed to get out.

'Just one thing,' he said as he broke the hug and looked at Carly then Sam. 'Sam has to sleep on the couch from now on whenever she stays over.'

'But her body's so warm,' Sam pleaded.

Spencer covered his ears and made his way to his room screaming,' I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know'

Carly and Sam watched him and laughed. 'See I told you he wouldn't freak out,' Sam said as she held Carly close.

**End.**


	4. Sam scared

**iTones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 4: Sam (scared)**

Carly and Sam sat in the park watching the stars. They had spent the whole day together. They went to Build-a-Bra, the Seattle Aquarium, caught a movie, and when they got back to Carly's house were going to have a Girly Cow marathon until they passed out. As they walked through the park Sam noticed four guys following them. Not wanting to alarm Carly she hug her tightly and moved her on her right. No sooner had she done that when two of the guys ran past them. They were about twelve feet in from of them when they spun around. Carly and Sam were startled so they stopped abruptly when one of the guys behind them spoke. 'Hand over your purses.' Carly threw her purse to one of the two guys in front of her. Sam assessed the situation. Four on two or one because she was not going to allow Carly to get involved, they were still a good 150 ft or so from the park entrance behind the two guys in front of them, and she needed to get Carly out of danger. Maybe they were just thugs and they'd leave after they got the purse. Sam threw her purse to the other guy standing in front of them. Sam steered Carly to try and walk away but they were cut off by the third guy.

'You have our purses let us go,' Carly said.

'But you have something else we want,' the fourth guy said as he pulled out a switchblade and looked the girls up and down. The two guys in front dropped their purses and pulled out knives of their own. 'Now be good and no one has to get hurt.' All four guys started closing the distance.

'Sam.'

'Run,' Sam exclaimed as she moved forward sweeping her leg dropping one of the guys. The other swung at Sam but she rolled and got back to her feet. She saw Carly still standing in the same spot with the third guy approaching her swinging his knife wildly. She ran over, grabbed Carly by the shoulders and spun her around getting cut on her back in the process. She mule kicked the guy. The second and fourth guys were rushing in as the first was now up. Sam pushed Carly in the direction of the exit as the guys seemed determined to stop this threat. 'Go. I'm right behind you.'

This time Carly did run. She only stopped once when she heard Sam scream. When she got to the sidewalk she ran into the street and started flagging down cars. After two cars ignored her she jumped in front of the next car forcing them to stop.

'Please help. My girlfriend's being attacked in the park,' She said in a panic. The guy immediately got out his phone and dialed 911 as he followed Carly back into the park. She ran over to where she last saw Sam and saw one of the thugs unconscious. A few feet away she saw Sam sitting under a tree not moving. She went over fearing the worst. 'Sam!'

'Hey you made it back,' she said as she looked up.

'Don't move the cops are on their way. Are you ok,' Carly asked as she wiped blood off of Sam's forehead.

'I'm fine now that I know you're ok. Mama don't go down easy.'

Here she was bleeding and badly hurt from the looks of it and she was still worried about her.

**~10 minutes later~**

The thug was in custody and Sam was sitting on the gurney being tended to. There was a gash over her right eye, cuts on her face, a cut on her back, her lip was split, and her right shoulder was dislocated. Carly held her hand while silent tears fell. She blamed herself for Sam being hurt but none of it was her fault. Sam was protecting her. After telling their story to the cops and agreeing to come in the next day they were taken to the hospital. Sam got her shoulder popped back into place and immobilized. They gave her some pain killers, patched up her other wounds, and told her to take it easy the next few weeks. She made no promises.

**~45 minutes later~**

They were in Carly's room. Sam was sitting up in the bed flipping through channels. She was sore but knew Carly was hurting too. 'It's not you're fault. You know that right?'

'I know but,' Carly started but was interrupted.

'No buts. It was those nubs fault. Blame them not yourself. I'm fine and you're fine. That's all that matters. Ok?'

Carly slowly nodded and sat down on Sam's left side. Sam put her arm around her and kissed her on top of the head.

**End.**


	5. Sam longing, ecstasy, & surprise

**iTones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 5: Sam (longing, ecstasy, & surprise)**

Sam had her head on Carly's lap while her feet dangled over the arm of the chair as the two sat on the couch and watched t.v. Carly was absentmindedly stroking Sam's hair as she was lost in her own thoughts. Carly had, in the last three months, come to the realization that she was in love with her best friend. She still like guys but she found herself noticing how Sam's hair fell and framed her face when she laughed. How her natural beauty was present without the addition of makeup. How she smelled like citrus and not ham, who'd have guessed, and how she loved to get lost at sea in her blue eyes. She wasn't sure if Sam liked girls although she remembered Sam wearing a LBGT ring a few times. She could have just been showing her support. Wearing didn't equate to being. She wanted to broach the subject of her sexuality with Sam but didn't want to lose her so she settled on loving her from afar, right next to her. She was snapped out of her reverie by a hand waving in her face. She looked at Sam who had a quizzical look on her face.

'You ok Carls?'

'Yea. Was just thinking that's all,' she said with a smile on her face. It would be so easy for her to lean in and kiss Sam right now. She wondered how she'd react.

'Well, when you decide to let me up I gotta go.'

'Go?'

'Yea. My mom's been complaining that I don't spend enough time at home even though she's barely there. It's about time I cleaned up anyway and feed the cat,' Sam said as she got up and gathered her things.

'Wait, didn't your cat run away,' Carly asked.

'Yea, but you never know he may come back home. I always do.'

Carly walked her to the door and hugged her. 'Text me so I know you got in safely.'

**~30 minutes later~**

Carly was standing in her bedroom wrapped in a towel after getting out of the shower. She was going through the drawer Sam kept clothes in. She pulled out a pair of black striped boxer shorts and a penny tee that said 'Dirty Lobster' and put them on. She wore Sam's clothes to feel close to her whenever she didn't stay over. Carly locked her bedroom door and laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. A few minutes after that she got a text from Sam saying that she was home. She texted back she'd see her tomorrow and put her phone on the nightstand.

'Sam.'

She imagined what the blonde trouble maker was up to right now. She pictured Sam laying in bed wearing black silk panties and a matching bra pleasuring herself to thoughts of Carly. The thought got her wet. Her hand shot up to her breast. She began kneading her nipples and felt them harden through the t-shirt. How she desperately wanted Sam with her there to touch and have Sam touch her. Her left hand trailed a path from her breast to her heated core. She lifted her knees as she felt the wetness through the boxers. She placed her hand inside the slit of the boxers and felt the slick juices. She grazed her clit with her thumb and let out a soft moan. She closed her eyes and ran a finger along her trimmed pussy before sticking it inside. Her right hand was now pinching and squeezing her breast. Thoughts of Sam wearing a string bikini last spring popped into her head and encouraged her to pump faster. The boxers were restricting her movement she she removed them. Now free to move she added another digit as she writhed on her bed in pleasure. Carly's fingers moved quickly in and out of her dripping wet cunt as her thumb fiercely rubbed her clit. She arched her back to push the fingers deeper inside. She was like this for several minutes before turning over and putting her ass in the air. She moaned and clutched at the sheets with her free hand as she added a third finger. Faster and faster until her legs began to twitch. 'Sam,' she whispered as she climaxed. She collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. Unbeknownst to her during her activities Sam had picked the lock and was now staring at her.

'Wow. That was hot.'

'Sam?' Carly though exhausted instantly shot up. She reached for the boxers, which were on the floor, as her eyes found Sam standing silently by the door. She slipped the boxers on. 'What are you doing here?'

'Enjoying the show.'

'That's not funny. How long have you been standing there? I thought you went home.'

'Long enough to know someone is a naughty, naughty girl,' Sam said as she made her way to the bed. 'I did go home. My mom left a note saying she met a sailor, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I even cleaned up the house and thought I'd come back over to stay the night since it was only 1a. Your door was locked so I let myself in. If I knew there was going to be a show I'd have brought popcorn. I'm not kidding Carls that was really hot. And seeing you in my clothes, I just-'

Carly cut her off with a kiss. Her thoughts were scrambled but she figured if Sam had watched her get off and was still around then maybe she was just as confused as Carly was. The kiss was hesitant. Sam didn't move but as Carly broke the kiss her shoulders were gripped. The two kissed for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Brown eyes looked into blue.

'So now what,' Carly asked.

'We'll figure it out,' Sam said as she leaned in for another kiss.

**End.**

**A/N: My first sex scene. Hope it was alright. Review.  
**


	6. Sam anger & sarcastic

**iTones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 6: Sam (anger & sarcastic)**

Carly walked past the crowd gathered outside of Out/In. Katy Perry's 'Hot N' Cold' could be heard blasting as she approached the door. She smiled at the irony. The bouncer waved her inside and pointed to a corner of the bar. Carly weaved her way through the dance floor ignoring the gyrating forms, blaring music, and instead focused on her last serious talk with Sam as she made her way towards the lone figure. The broken promises. The lies. By the time she reached Sam, who was slumped over gray hoody covering her head at the end of the bar, her blood was boiling.

'Sam.'

Sam's eyes shot open hearing her name called. She knew who it was without looking. 'How'd you know I was here,' she asked not bothering to lift her head and slurring her words.

'Raven,' Carly said gesturing to the red headed bouncer though Sam couldn't see her. Seeing her in this state broke her resolve. 'Come on let's get you home.' Carly grabbed Sam and lifted her from her seat. The swift motion caused Sam to throw up all over the counter and floor. 'I'm sorry,' Carly said to the bartender coming over with a rag. Carly reached in her pocket. She placed a hundred on the counter and walked Sam out the club and to the car rubbing her back the whole time.

'Pretty pretty Carly,' Sam said as she leaned against the car waiting for her to open the door. Carly rolled her eyes as she helped Sam get in and fastened her seat belt. She then got in and drove home carefully as to not upset Sam's already shaky stomach. When they arrived at the house Sam was out cold. Carly woke her gently and helped her inside. Once they were in the bedroom Sam fell on the bed and went back to sleep. Carly took off her gray hoody and jeans then, took them downstairs and put them in the washer.

Sam awoke around 1p the next day. Her head was pounding. She got out of bed, used the bathroom, and headed downstairs to look for breakfast. She saw Carly sitting at the kitchen table staring daggers at her. Sam thought to disarm her. 'Afternoon cupcake. How'd you sleep,' she asked looking in the refrigerator and talking out cold Chinese food to heat up.

'Really,' Carly asked.

_So much for disarming_ Sam thought as she placed the food in the microwave. 'Look I'm sorry abo-'

'You're not sorry,' Carly interrupted. 'If you were you wouldn't continue to do the Sam things over and over again. It's like you want to end up like your mother. You promised me you were done drinking when she died of alcohol poisoning. We have a disagreement and the first thing you do is go to a bar.'

'Actually I hit a diner first.' She regretted the comment after it left her lips and she saw the look on Carly's face. Now was not the time to joke. 'Look, I'm-'

'Sorry? Was that what you were going to say? You're turning to alcohol more and more and it's scaring me. We found this place and we think it'd be good if you went there for awhile to get better.'

'We,' Sam asked picking up on her use of the term.

'Yes, we. Me and Melanie. She's on her way here now. The place is a four hour drive and I didn't want to drive you alone.'

'So, you've already made up my mind that I'm going.'

'I'm not going to continue to watch you self destruct. You're not only hurting yourself you're hurting me too. It's either you go to rehab or I'm leaving you.'

Sam stood there processing everything until the microwaved dinged three minutes later. If Carly had called Melanie then things were really bad. She had already lost her mother and alienated Melanie she couldn't risk alienating or even losing Carly too. She went over to Carly and hugged her tightly. 'I'm sor- Ok,' she amended. 'You're right. I've been destroying not only myself but us and I need help.'

Silent tears fell from Carly's face. 'Don't do this for me or think that this will solve all our problems. Do this for yourself.'

'I am doing it for me. So I can be a better person for you even if things don't work out.' Sam looked down at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Even if you don't think I mean it I am really sorry Carls.'

'I know.' They kissed sweetly until Sam's stomach made a noise. Carly giggled. 'Go eat. Melanie will be here soon and you still have to pack.'

'Carls.'

'Sam.'

'Fine, I'll pack. Just know I won't be happy about it.'

**End.**

**A/N: This took longer than expected. This story was intended to be something else and morphed into this. I hope you like it. Thanks to Ameha Kay, Invader Johnny, dpp3530, Sera, Loucious LaFlaunt & fleshtones for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who put this on Story Alert and/or faved it. There's going to be one final chapter but I just wanted to say thanks for the support. ~ X  
**


	7. Sam jealous

**iTones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 7: Sam (jealous)  
**

Carly walked into the school and to room 204 where detention was being held. She saw Mr. Monroe but that was it. She knocked and entered the classroom. 'Hi, Mr. Monroe. When did detention let out?'

Mr. Monroe looked up from grading his papers. 'Detention let out five minutes ago Miss Shay. You're little friend has left the building.'

Carly really like Mr. Monroe. He said the word friend like he meant it. Not like other teachers who said it as though they wanted to say hooligan or delinquent. She waved as she walked back into the hallway. Carly knew Sam wasn't outside, she was out there waiting for her. Carly called Sam but it went straight to voice mail. She searched the cafeteria and the locker room but saw no sign of her. She figured Sam must have left out another entrance and was on her way to her house. She decided to check and go to the girls bathroom before she left. As she walked into the bathroom she thought she heard a smacking sound. When she rounded the corner the scene she saw made her heart leap and sink at the same time. Wendy was sitting on the counter, Sam was standing between her legs kissing her. Sam, and Wendy were apparently gay. That made Carly extremely happy as she was beginning to question just how deep her _friendship_ with Sam went. She remembered seeing Sam wear a rainbow ring around the time she herself developed feelings for her. However it broke her heart as she wasn't the one being kissed but witnessing it.

'Sam?'

They broke apart and Wendy got down off the counter. They both looked like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

'It's not what it looked like,' Sam said.

'Really? Because it looked like you two were sucking face. I can't even ,' Carly said as she turned and walked out.

'Don't tell anyone,' Wendy called after her. Sam shot her a look and ran after Carly. Sam caught up with her just outside the school.

'Carls, wait. Slow down,' Sam said as Carly ignored her and kept walking. She got in front of Carly forcing her to stop. She saw Carly wipe away tears but why would she be crying. 'Carls, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

'I can't do this right now. I need some time alone. I'll see you later ok.'

Carly tried to walk off but Sam kept getting in her way. 'No, it's not ok. You're upset and crying and I want to know why.'

'Because it should have been me you were kissing not Wendy,' Carly screamed seeing as Sam was determined to have this conversation now.

'What?'

'I love you more than a best friend should. I've been trying to find a way to tell you for weeks now. When we went to the motor cross show. At my house last week after iCarly. Tuesday at the Groovy Smoothie. Today. That's why I waited after school for an hour even though you had detention.'

'I didn't know.'

'I don't blame you, I blame myself for taking so long to tell you. I'm happy for you. I really am. Tell Wendy not to worry I won't tell anyone. I just need some time to clear my head and heal my heart,' Carly said as she walked off. This time Sam didn't stop her.

**End.**

**A/N: So I'm going to try and push this to 10 chapters before I officially end it. Thanks to KittyAttack for the inspiration behind this one. Read and review.  
**


	8. Sam shock, apprehensive, cheery, etc

**iTones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 8: Sam (shock, apprehensive, cheery, annoyed, frustrated, anger)**

'Ethan Wagner,' Carly asked.

'Too short,' Sam replied.

'Marshall Walker?'

'That kid we use to call Marsh-mello? No.'

Sam and Carly were sitting in Carly's room. Carly was on her bed looking through the previous years yearbook and Sam was sitting in a chair twirling about. This had been their conversation for the last few hours. Carly would call out a name and Sam would find an excuse, ANY excuse not to ask them out. Carly felt the pressure increase behind her eyes, the beginning sign of a headache. There were only a few names left.

'Stan Williams? James Williamson? Frank Yates? Daniel Young?'

'Hate him. God no! Why? And ugh,' Sam declared as she ticked off her fingers. 'Why do I need to bring a date anyway? We can go together like we always do.'

'Because I'm not suppose to go with you,' Carly blurted out.

'What does that mean,' Sam asked as she stopped spinning and got up from the chair and made her way over to Carly. 'Nothing. Forget it,' Carly said but Sam was having none of that. She spun Carly's chair around. 'Spill it Shay.' Carly avoided eye contact with her and tried to get up but Sam was much stronger than her. 'Carls?'

Carly made eye contact with Sam and looked pained. Her head was now throbbing and she had to tell her best friend what had been weighing on her mind for nearly a month. 'Fine. Just hear me out and try not to interrupt me.' Carly waited until Sam mumbled in agreement before continuing. 'A few weeks ago I was cutting through the locker room when I heard our names so I went to investigate.'

_~Flashback~_

_Carly was running late to Geometry so she decided to cut through the girls locker room. As she was walking she heard 'iCarly' so she thought she'd investigate. As she was about to round the corner she heard 'lesbians' and froze in her tracks. She recognized the voice, Layla Johnson._

_'You're saying that Sam Puckett and Carly Shay are dykes,' someone asked._

_'Yes. Minnie says she sees them come out of Carly's apartment building nearly every morning. Have you noticed they don't have boyfriends?' The girls started laughing._

_Carly wanted to run around the corner and scream 'It's not true!' but her heart and feet were heavy with the words she had just heard. People thought her and Sam were lesbian lovers. Sure they were best friends and Sam stayed at her house a few nights a week. That didn't mean anything. Did it? She now fully recognized the three distinct voices she heard: Layla, Rihanna, and Minnie. The school gossip bitches._

_'Sam dated Freddie for awhile and Carly had a few boyfriends,' Rihanna said._

_'Can you say beards,' Layla said and more laughter erupted._

_'I bet they go to the dance together', Minnie said. 'And you know they'll be spending the night together.'_

_Carly could take no more and silently backed out the way she came. She thought about telling but knew the first thing Sam would do is rearrange their faces. Besides it's not like her or Sam were gay anyway. Although Sam did tend to wear alot of boys clothes._

_~End Flashback~_

'So you see, that's why I think it's best if we got dates other than each other,' Carly said. Sam let go of the chair. She had a look in her eyes that Carly couldn't quite place. Hurt? Anger? Surely Sam knew she couldn't confront the three girls by herself. She began packing her things. Carly slowly got up the whole time watching her not really knowing what to say. Carly broke the silence once Sam finished packing all of her things and was headed towards the door. 'Where are you going?'

'Somewhere I'm wanted.'

'You're wanted here,' Carly pleaded.

'Am I,' Sam shot back turning on her heel to face Carly,'Or are you afraid I'll turn you gay? Isn't that why I hardly slept over this past month? Did Spencer even talk to you like you claim or did your own fear and ignorance decide I couldn't stay as much as I have been?' She saw the answer in her eyes. 'That's great Carls. Let me ask you something: Do you think I'm a gay?'

'Are you?'

'Does it really matter? We've been best friends for almost nine years. Why should it matter if I prefer boys or girls?'

'Because your lifestyle is beginning to affect me and my reputation. People think we're having hot make out sessions or sex and I'm NOT like that,' Carly practically yelled.

'Oh, so we finally get to the truth of what this is about. You. Here I am hurting looking for a friend, my best friend, to comfort me as I sort out some things and you can't even do that because then you'd have to touch me and maybe confront your OWN sexuality. You'd have to come face to face with the fact that you may love me more than a friend. Probably have for a really long time.'

'I do love you, as a FRIEND,' Carly stressed.

Sam laughed bitterly. 'A year ago you wouldn't have felt the need to make that distinction. Hell, a month ago you wouldn't have.'

'Yea, well a month ago I didn't know, you know.'

'No, I don't know.'

'I didn't know you were a lesbian. I don't know if you've been fantasizing about me, ogling me while I slept, or trying to convert me to be like you.'

'You think this is a choice?'

'Yes, it's a choice,' Carly said raising her voice. 'You weren't born this way. Maybe it's the unstable environment you come from and you're looking for a mother figure. This is not the way to do it.'

Sam had heard enough. She gripped Carly tightly by the arms, spun her around and pinned her against the door.

'Sam.'

Any other protests Carly was about to make died on her lips as Sam's lips crashed into hers. Carly's eyes were wide, fearful. She knew this was wrong but in the back of her mind she felt this kiss more than any kiss she had with a guy. She closed her eyes and parted her lips to deepen the kiss when Sam pulled away.

'Sorry. I'm not trying to convert you, just making a point. You don't hate me. You hate yourself because you can't face the truth. Talk to me when you've sorted through your problems.' With that she picked up her bags and left a stunned Carly standing in her room.

* * *

It had been roughly ten hours since Sam left Carly stunned in her bedroom. She barely slept last night trying to process everything that had happened. The conversation she overheard, her lies, her actions, and the kiss. Was Sam right? Was she angry because she was trying to cover up her own feelings? She had only thought about this once after overhearing the conversation between Layla and her minions. That's when she realized people could misinterpret her and Sam's relationship. At a glance they did look like a lesbian couple. Sam the strong willed one and Carly the shy one. Opposites attract after all. She began to wonder if residents in the building felt the same way. She couldn't let her reputation be tarnished so she had told Sam that Spencer said she couldn't stay over as often. She also stopped as much physical contact with her as she could without being blatant. She faked having a cold for a few days but she couldn't do that forever. She began making popcorn and placing the bowl on her lap whenever they watched television. Sam was used to laying across Carly's lap so this forced her to sit up. It went on like this varying things in their usual routine so they wouldn't feel like a couple. She was now resting against her locker waiting for Sam to show up having thought out last night's events on the walk to school. She wasn't sure WHAT she was going to say to her. She had thought about everything but she still hadn't confronted what she was feeling for Sam. Just then Sam walked in and went to her locker which was next to Carly's. 'Hey Sam.' Sam acted as if she didn't hear her and opened her locker. Carly got in her line of sight. 'Hiya Sam,' she said again. Sam looked around but didn't acknowledge her. 'Sam.' Sam gathered the books she needed, closed her locker, and walked off. 'Sam.' She just kept walking. 'Sam.' Carly followed Sam down the hall as she just kept walking. 'Samantha.' She hadn't known she'd said it that loud but several people had stopped and was now looking at her and Sam, who was now looking at her.

'What,' Sam replied. She couldn't keep the agitation out of her voice but Carly figured that was from using her full name, at least that's what she hoped it was. Her face however was unreadable.

'I want- can't we talk?'

'So, talk.' Carly wanted to talk. She really did but everyone was staring and she couldn't find the right words. After twenty seconds of waiting Sam spoke up. 'That it? Wow. That was a really compelling speech Carls. Tell you what. I'm going to let the information soak in for awhile and I'll get back to you ok.' With that Sam walked off to class leaving Carly stunned for the second time in two days.

'Looks like trouble in paradise,' Layla said as the crowd began to disperse.

'Screw you Layla,' Carly said as she walked away.

'I'm sure you want to and have probably fantasized about it but no thanks, I prefer guys unlike you,' Layla responded. Rihanna and Minnie just laughed.

Carly left school deciding she couldn't handle anymore today and headed home.

**To be continued . . . . .**


	9. Sam sorry

**iTones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**The various tones in which Carly calls Sam by her name**

**Chapter 9: Sam (sorry)  
**

Carly arrived home and was greeted by Spencer who ran out the room in nothing but his boxers holding a broom when he heard the door close. 'Carly? What are you doing home? Did something happen at school?'

'No. Yes. Me and Sam are fighting,' Carly answered plopping down on the couch.

'I'm sorry kiddo. What are you guys fighting about,' Spencer asked as he put down the broom and sat next to his sister. She didn't answer so Spencer knew it must be really bad. Especially if Carly skipped school. 'Whatever it is you can tell me.' The tears she'd been holding back since the night before fell from her eyes. Spencer immediately placed a comforting arm around her. 'It can't be that bad can it?'

'It's bad. I don't think she's ever going to talk to me again,' Carly said as she cried.

Spencer let her cry and soon she was sound asleep on his shoulder. He managed to get up and lay her down. He got her a blanket and pillow and let her rest on the couch. He texted Sam asking her what was going on but she only replied 'Ask Carly.'

Carly woke up a little after 2p. 'Hey, look who decided to wake up. I made you peanut butter and jelly on toast. I figured you'd be hungry.'

'Thanks,' Carly said as she got up and grabbed the sandwich off the counter. She took a bite and grabbed some iced tea from the refrigerator. Spencer watched her with concerned eyes the entire time. When she was done eating she grabbed her things. 'I'll be upstairs if you need me.'

'What happened between you and Sam? I tried to play mediator and talk to her but she wouldn't talk to me.' Carly had hoped Spencer had forgotten that she'd skipped school and told him she was fighting with her best friend. She froze on the bottom landing. 'So I need you to talk to me.' Carly dropped her bag and made her way back to the couch.

'About a month ago I heard these girls in the locker room talking. They said me and Sam were a . . . .a . . . . lesbian couple.'

'What?'

'There's more. After I heard this I started thinking about all the things me and Sam do together. The movies, iCarly, sleep overs. It looked like we are dating. So I told Sam that you had a talk with me and didn't want her staying over as often. I changed things in our routine to curb any lesbian talk that may have been going on behind our back. I didn't want to go to the dance with her this Friday so I tried to find her a date. That's when I found out she is a lesbian or bisexual. Anyway, I told her it was a choice. She's only doing it because she comes from a broken home and she's just confused. Then she kissed me.'

'Wait, what?'

'She kissed me. Lips to lips, fireworks seeing, earth moving, I like you, like you kissed me. And I enjoyed it. More than I enjoyed any kiss with any boy but I'm so confused. Being gay is wrong. Isn't it,' she asked Spencer finally meeting his eyes.

'Since when did you let others influence who you are?'

'I'm a junior in high school.'

'So you do love her like that. Why don't you talk to her and tell her how you feel?'

'Because even if I do feel something for her, in the bible it talks about how God said being gay is a sin.'

'God loves all his creations equally. Whether gay, straight, or other. Let me ask you something, do you think Sam is a bad person? I mean I know she's bad but do you think she's like evil for being a lesbian?'

'No.'

'So then be happy. That's all any of us can ask for. The bible isn't a rule book or guide. It isn't meant to be taken literally. You have to ask yourself three important questions when you love someone. Am I happy and is the person I'm with happy?'

'That's only two questions.'

'Why should anything else matter,' Spencer asked as he got up and kissed her on the forehead. Carly sat on the couch for about ten minutes thinking about what Spencer had said before gathering her things again and heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

Carly talked to Spencer and stayed home Wednesday and Thursday. She was still sorting things out as she put it. She had thought alot about what Spencer said. She realized that she did love her best friend like that and she owed herself at least a chance at happiness. No matter who it was with. She needed to apologize to her for the horrible things she said. She texted Sam a few times asking her to come over but she refused. Then she just stopped responding. She needed to talk to her. She thought about just going to her house but knew Sam wouldn't be there. Friday morning Carly was all nerves. She was wearing the blue 'Cuddlefish' t-shirt Sam liked, blue jeans, and sneakers. She was hoping to see Sam, talk to her, fix things, and have things evolve. She was waiting in front of Sam's locker trying to avoid a repeat of their last conversation. She knew what she wanted. She saw her and her heart swelled. Carly wanted to run over and wrap her in her arms and never let go but she knew they had to talk first. 'Can you listen to me before you walk off,' Carly asked when Sam approached her locker.

'Look another lover's spat,' Layla said. She'd been watching from the stairs and now so was everyone else in the hall. Great. This is just what she needed another audience like last time. She grabbed Sam's hand trying to lead her into an empty classroom or the girls bathroom but Sam pulled away.

'Please, I just want to talk.'

'So then talk,' Sam said looking at her.

Carly took a deep breath. She didn't know the whole school would be watching them. 'I'm truly sorry for everything I said to you. You were right. I was too afraid to confront my own feelings so I turned it into hatred for you. I know I'm sorry isn't enough but I hope it's a start to us getting back to where we were and maybe beyond?' Sam didn't say anything and Carly couldn't read her face. 'Sam?'

'Pathetic,' Layla said laughing.

'Shut up Layla,' Carly said her anger taking hold of her. Sam wasn't talking to her and the last thing she needed was Layla's insults. Layla, Rihanna, and Minnie came down the stairs and was now three feet from her.

'What did you say?'

'Just go away. I'm trying to have a private conversation.'

'Listen dyke,' Layla said getting in her face, 'Why don't you and that bitch go-' was all she managed to get out before a fist connected with her nose. Carly screamed as she had never hit anyone before and her hand hurt. Sam stepped in front of her when Minnie and Rihanna looked ready to pounce. The grabbed Layla and took off towards the nurses office. A passing teacher however saw the whole thing. Principal Franklin had no choice but to give Carly a week of in-school suspension and prohibited her from attending the dance.

'Ow. Ow. Careful,' Carly said as the nurse placed a bag of ice on her hand. After she placed the bag on her hand she walked out of the room.

'I know I taught you how to throw a punch better than that,' Sam said as she entered the room.

'Yea, well that was years ago. I think I broke my hand.'

Sam walked over and sat down next to her. She removed the bag of ice and looked at her hand before putting the ice back on it. 'It's not broken. You just have delicate hands. You aren't used to hitting things. Besides, since when do you hit people? That's my job.'

'You weren't talking to me and Layla's words sort of started this whole thing so I sort of snapped. I really am sorry. I said terrible things to you. I didn't mean them. It's like you said I was afraid to face what I was feeling for you. I'm not afraid anymore though. I want us to . . . . I'm not exactly sure what I want but I know I need you in my life.'

'You really hurt me.'

'I know.'

'It's going to take some time to get back where we were but I forgive you. You did try to defend my honor even if you hit like a girl,' Sam said as she playfully pushed her. Carly pushed her back. They locked eyes and shared a tender kiss before the nurse cleared her throat. 'I better get back to class. I'll see you later.'

**Later that night**

Sam and Carly were in the iCarly studio dancing to a slow song.

'You know you could have went without me,' Carly said leaning her head on Sam's shoulder.

'That wouldn't have been much fun,' Sam replied.

'Yea, I suppose. Next week is going to suck though. I'll be stuck in Room 210 all day except for lunch.'

'It won't be that bad. I'm good company.'

**End.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review.  
**


End file.
